While We Wait
by spacegypsy1
Summary: A little fun D/V love. Trope -stuck in a dark cave. Together – alone. Short Daniel and Vala snippet.


While We Wait

spacegypsy1

Timeline after Unending

A fun little D/V love. Trope -stuck in a dark cave. Together – alone.

~0i0~

"When you're really happy you have that Cheshire Cat grin that electrifies me clear to my soul. I am going to assume that it is not present right now, Vala. But hopefully, you will cheer up. Because… er… because there is no denying that I have grown fond of you. Or… ah… that I …." Daniel took a deep breath and let it out slowly, "that I'm attracted to you even though I'm still paralyzed by fear of losing another person I care for. That's probably why I've been reluctant to pursue more than friendship."

"Well, darling, um… I'm amazed by all that, however, we each are in jeopardy of losing another person we care for because oxygen will quite shortly be unavailable, so maybe this isn't the time to breathe so much. Or, and I can't believe I am going to say this, or discuss an 'us' and anything more than friendship right now."

"You, you care for me?" Daniel said. The awe in his voice was more noticeable in the pitch blackness.

Vala smiled. "Immensely, but totally unimportant at this time... later, yes, but now no and please stop talking and using up air. And just so you know I am smiling."

"Immensely?"

"Stop talking!"

"We're fine."

"It. Is. A. Sealed. Burial. Tomb. Mr. Archeologist!"

"With. Abundance. Of. Air. Producing. Vegetation. Ms. Spacepirate!"

"That. Will. Die. Without. Sunlight!"

"Who says? Apparently they've lived long and heartily. They're nocturnal, I noticed them when we came in. Wait and see, at some point they will glow."

"And we will starve to death because our lunch is right outside that large heavy monstrosity of stone that rolled into place behind us."

"They'll find us. There should be some edible plants amongst the thousands in here! And it was whose fault we ended up without our gear?"

"That would be you, Daniel. I stood just inside the opening. You wandered right past me and triggered it! And what about water? Do we lick the stones? Suck on the plants?"

He laughed, still managing to say, "I love you, will you marry me?"

"What? Are you mocking me? Marry you? Now? Do these magic plants also perform wedding ceremonies?"

"If they did would you? I'm serious."

Vala reached to locate his hand, found it and squeezed it. "Yes. Very, very, very yes. Now I'm grinning like Chelsea's cat, whoever that is. Do we have to wait to be married to have sex? That seems odd. I really, really want to do that. Maybe now would be a good time for that?"

"Mitchell will realize that we're missing. Sam'll see our gear, uneaten lunch and realize what happened. Teal'c will recognize the stone is movable. We don't want them to find us making love."

"Hmph, well... I suppose not. Not that I would mind. Alright. I trust you. I love you. I'm going to start wedding planning. I wonder if the glowing plants produce enough energy to charge my phone so I can look on Pinterest."

"There is no internet on P4R-867."

"Oh. Right. That's okay I don't have my phone with me anyway, just my radio. And look, they are glowing now."

"What!?"

"Glowing. Oh! That! I thought I felt my phone in my BDU leg pocket, but that's silly since I never take it on missions and so it must be my... Oh! My radio!"

Daniel disengaged his hand from hers. Ran it up her arm to her neck and gently, pulled her close. The glow of plants made for a soft romantic light, and just in time so he could hone in on her lovely lips. "I'm going to kiss you as soon as you get that radio, contact Mitchell and find out how long before they get here. And depending on how much time we have... then we'll see what happens next."

Vala quickly pulled her radio out without moving an inch away from Daniel. "Mitchell, do you hear me? Where are you and how long before you find us stuck in this dark, but glowing tomb? I need to know right away. Like now, please. Hurry. I mean call back in a hurry. We're fine. Better than fine. You don't have to hurry to get us, an hour... yes, an hour will be fine. But I need to know your actual time of arrival." Shutting off the radio Vala sighed dreamily. "You can kiss me now, Daniel."

~END


End file.
